


I Know What You Did Last Summer

by Sthujess



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Ben/Uma Fluff, F/M, Harry/Uma angst, Have not decided who’s endgame lol, I just enjoy writing stories to go with songs okay, I just want to say uma would NEVER i know, Idk where im going with this, ben and mal are broken up when Ben makes his proposal in d2 remember?, can we just pretend Mal doesn’t exist? yeah? ok cool., i would die for uma, im kidding (kinda), maybe idk, ot3??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 08:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sthujess/pseuds/Sthujess
Summary: Uma has an eventful summer in Auradon and Harry knows.





	I Know What You Did Last Summer

UMA POV

Today was finally the day. I’d waited so long for this day and now that its here I didn’t know how to feel as I packed my luggages filled with clothes and things that the people of the Isle could only dream of having.

Things that were so foreign to me at one point but over the last year had become normal. 

I wish that my conflicting feelings for my return back to the Isle today only involved these materialistic things but that was far from the case. 

Zipping up the last luggage I took a deep sigh as I throw myself back on my -soon to be former- bed taking a trip down memory lane. 

LAST SUMMER

“Are you sure about this Uma?” Harry said watching me throw my three pairs of jeans and a couple t-shirts into my backpack.

“You heard what Ben said, I could be apart of the solution... I could free us once and for all” I said still trying to convince Harry that this would all be worth it in the long run.

“Yeah I heard what he said but I also saw the way he was lookin’ at you and I don’t like it” Harry said with furrowed eyebrows.

“How was he looking at me Harry?” I chuckled.

“The same way I look at you” He said knowingly “If you would have let me I would have hooked him right then and there” 

I couldn’t help but smile at how jealous he was being although he had no reason to be. Harry often accused everyone who looked my way of wanting to take me from him and Ben was no exception.

“Harry” I said softly making my way to the edge of the bed where he sat with his shoulders slumped. “You don’t have to worry about Ben, or anyone. Im yours and this time apart won’t change that” I said standing between his legs.

I grabbed his hands in mine intertwining our fingers together. “I’ll only be gone for the summer and if everything goes well this summer, we will go back to Auradon together” I said. 

“And when we’re there we won’t have to hide anymore” I added looking around at my small room that had held all our secrets for so long. 

“Promise?” He asked, looking up at me sadly. 

“I promise.” I said lifting the corners of his lips up with my thumbs to make his frown look like a smile.

He paused for a moment before snapping his teeth at my fingers like he was going to bite them causing me to giggle. 

I puched his chest playfully and he gasped dramatically. He pulled me onto the bed with him, attacking me with fake punches and kisses. I was a mess of giggles as we rolled around play fighting and enjoying our last night together before I went to spend the summer in Auradon. 

When I woke up the next morning to Harry’s heavy breathing in my ear I contemplated staying. I contemplated rejecting the King’s deal and staying here in bed with my first mate forever. Surely if I would’ve stayed none of this would have happened and I wouldn’t be in the state of mind im currently in. 

After a lot of willpower I finally forced myself to get out of bed and wake Harry up as well. Few hours later I was making the limo driver wait longer then necessary as I said my goodbyes to my crew.

I watched as my crew all went their separate ways after saying goodbye to all of them. All except Harry. 

I turned around to find him leaning against the limo watching me from afar. We smiled at each other as I made my way closer to him.

“Hey” I said standing in front of him. 

“Hey” Harry said smiling sweetly. He was trying really hard not to show how upset he was and I appreciated him for it.

“Remember what I said last night?” I asked.

“Oh yeah” He said wiggling his eyebrows causing me to roll my eyes. 

“Harry im serious” 

“Okay okay sorry” he laughed “Remind me again please” 

I looked behind me and all around us to make sure no one was watching us. I took a few steps forward and grabbed his hands holding them firmly in mine. 

“When the first leaf hits the ground in Fall we will be together again” I reassured. 

“You also promised” he reminded. 

“And I intend to keep that promise” 

I really did intend to keep that promise for the old me would never even dream of breaking a promise to my first mate or anyone in my crew for that matter.

But I ended up breaking that promise. When summer turned into fall, and fall turned into winter, I was still in Auradon. The longer I stayed in Auradon the more selfish my intentions became. 

What began as King Ben and I working together to better the educational system on the isle and start bringing the younger generation into Auradon turned into King Ben and I acting on our own self-indulgence, but I’ll get into that later. 

After a hug that felt like it lasted a lifetime and a few stolen kisses Harry and I were finally able to say goodbye, our only motivation being the anticipation to see each other again.


End file.
